Stone
by Cerulean City
Summary: A statue cannot cry. Sequel to Naive. PreciousMetalShipping; Silver/Gold.SOON TO BE RE-UPLOADED FOR GRAMMATICAL PURPOSES.


Two things: this was originally intended for Galbinus, but I had several requests for a sequel from many people, Damned Lolita included (she literally begged me! I had to indulge). So here it is, PreciousMetalShipping yet again. I don't know when it happens, or even if it could… but, isn't that the whole point of fanfiction…?

And HER name is Blue and HIS name is Green. I'm trying to stick as close as possible to the original.

WARNING: This fic contains boyxboy love (nothing explicit). If you do not care for this, DO NOT READ IT. I have no tolerance for those who complain about the content when you have been suitably warned. That being said, I own nothing save for my computer and possibly the Heroes Season 2 DVD.

* * *

Professor Oak had told them not to let Blue's parents see her like that, but they were not the ones who needed to be protected from the awful truth. Most of the world was stunned when they heard of the famed Pokédex holders' transformation.

For those who weren't stunned, only horror remained.

And despair.

"We'll find a way to fix them."

Crystal had summed it up in one simple sentence. Her determined glance was echoed by Chumee, who bounced up happily by her master on the table.

Gold could only stare at his Pokédex in his hands; the exact same one that Silver clutched in his own hands.

"Gold! I mean it! We'll find a way."

She slammed her fists down on the table, Chumee bouncing away angrily from the noise. The Smoochum looked back from her master to Gold, before haughtily jumping off the table. She waddled off, muttering under her breath.

Crystal sighed and sank to her own chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Professor Oak is already looking for a way to reverse it. It's not permanent. I mean it, Gold. We'll find a way to get them back. We'll find a way to get….to get…him back, for you…."

Darkness fell on the lab.

Crys, the Professor, and everyone else had long since gone to bed. The lab was quiet, except for the nocturnal Pokémon on the surrounding ranch.

Gold found himself lying awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Across from him, Crys snored liked a lumberjack, and Ataro sniffled in his sleep atop Gold's chest. Gold linked his arms behind his head and sighed.

He missed Silver already. Even after all those things that Silver had said to him at the Lake of Rage, Gold still couldn't bring himself to hate the red-haired boy.

In fact….he probably still loved him.

Despite the fact that Silver had tried to push him away, Gold still loved him.

He couldn't let himself think that Silver didn't reciprocate his feelings.

He did, he loved Silver.

Right...?

"I do still love him!" he cried aloud, bolting upright.

Ataro flew off of the bed, shrieking in terror. Glaring balefully at Gold, the Aipom bounced on his tail, looking from his master to Crys, who was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry Ataro." Gold choked out.

The Aipom clambered back up on the bed, squeaking in comfort. Tentatively, he touched Gold on the nose as the boy clutched his pillow, tears steadily leaking down his face.

"I…I miss him so much…all those times we shared….bringing down Team Rocket….fighting the Final Battle…."

He couldn't contain his tears anymore. The salty rivers flowed freely down his face, striking on the pillow and Ataro's outstretched paw.

"I can't believe that I miss him so much…."

Ataro whimpered sympathetically for his master, wiping the tears off the human's face with his long tail. With a quick bound, he leaped off the bed. Gold didn't notice, until Ataro was whimpering pointedly at the door.

"What is it, Ataro?"

The Aipom didn't reply but to stare at the door.

Sighing, Gold put on his socks and slipped out of bed. He was careful to jump over the creaky spot on the floor (although the deeply snoring Crystal wouldn't have heard him anyway). Stealthily opening the door, he followed the Aipom out the door and down the hallway.

Ataro paused at the door to the lab, where the four boxes stood in the empty storeroom. Glancing back at his human, he placed a paw on the floor and deftly did a paw-stand, swinging his tail up to turn the knob.

The door opened with a click, and Gold followed the Aipom into the room without even realizing where he was going.

"Ataro…this is…!"

Gold slumped to the floor, clutching the doorknob. He let out all of his tears in a gut-wrenching sob that echoed in the little room. Grimly, Ataro moved to one of the crates and perched atop it.

His human's mate was in here. The little Aipom could smell that familiar scent even through the packaging…which was odd, but since his human's mate didn't seem capable of moving, it was the only way to get them back to Pallet Town.

Gold crawled over and leaned against the box containing Silver, back to it, feeling the ghostly warmth of Silver's arms around him. Tears continued to fall on the floor around him, each one sparkling in the light of the single bulb of the storeroom.

"I'll get you back, Silver….I promise."

Ataro dropped his long tail over the side of the box; picking up his human's hat from Gold's clenched fingers. Silently, he dropped it onto Silver's head.


End file.
